User talk:Holbenilord
Archived contents: User Talk:Holbenilord/Archive 1 User Talk:Holbenilord/Archive 2 User Talk:Holbenilord/Archive 3 I'm back Hi there it's me again (Harel55 in case the signature gets messed up). Sorry for disappearing a few weeks ago, there were complications with me being able to use my computer. I've decided that my plans for Orrisia were just too borderline impossible (even though that was what I was originally going for), so I'm going to try out an idea I had while I was unable to use my computer. I don't have much time to write about it right now, but it involves a universe before before The Merge, the fourth dimension, and a region of space known as the Starwell, which exists in none of the "verses" and all of them at the same time. I think so. I'm about to publish a new blog post, keep an eye open. Pinguinus impennis 21:39, May 2, 2012 (UTC) Game I made a forum game in the watercooler. Forum:Corrupt a wish: Multiverses style! I just saw a wiki that is similar to Multiverses wiki, both science fiction roleplaying user generated content with stories... uncanny, Maybe we should just take a look. its called omniverse GC Yuy168 02:26, May 4, 2012 (UTC) Checking in Hello, it's me again. I hate to be pushy, but I've waited three days and you still haven't responded to my ideas about the Starwell. I'm not sure if you didn't get the notification that I edited the page or you just forgot, but I'd love to get your feedback, please do check it. I believe you will find the recent introduction of the Meyu most intriguing. Creative feedback in any form will be heartily appreciated. The Right Honourable Rider of Ceratopsians (OOC) (Replies) 23:30, May 7, 2012 (UTC) -- Sorry! I didn't have an idea.... I'm new to the wiki, so forgive me! - IdealisticPrawn IdealisticPrawn 02:14, May 11, 2012 (UTC) Thoughts on Ageriul so far? Hey, Holben, what's your opinion of Ageriul right now? Taking into consideration it's a work in progress, and I'm focusing on one ecosystem right now. Well, I better get working on this one quickly! Also, how does this compare to other planets, in good points and bad points? Might help with both Ageriul and another planet I might make eventually. Oh yeah... Forgot about the -Eo GAAH CUTENESS OVERLOAD -Eo The doodah I'm making just has this ADORABLE face. And it looks like it's wearing socks. :3 -Eo The Brilla is coming into existance! I'm gonna make it domesticated by Irkapuths, since Irkapuths seem to be good at that sort of thing, and their only method of transport are giant domesticated sgarpos. We have Brilla! And they're faster than cheetahs. :3 -Eo So... Got any good/bad points on Ageriul and all that live upon its vibrant surfacy surface of awesome? -Eo Goldfang I want to make a Gehennian. However, I have to ask you first, since it has some... Historical elements. Goldfang is a 'son' of Hectocapitus. Along with Soulbane and Bloodburn, he was one of the first non Hectocapitus Gehennians. He got mad with Hectocapitus when he was denied a position in the Seven. Goldfang then disowned Hectocapitus and left the Gehennians, swearing an oath to never see his ex-father again. He now resides on Thanatos. So is it OK if I create this Gehennian? MOAR Ageriul stuff Hey, Holben. I'm nearly done with the temperate nithland biome, and I've got three more species for it. I'm just thinking of my next biome. It's a type of flat, mossy biome that has largely porous soil caused by the actions of the large burrowing creatures that live there. It isn't inhabited by large surface animals due to the porous soil, and the fact that such a creature would get attacked by the native predators. It's inhabited by small, mouse-like archogigians and hectopedes, as well as an aerial ecosystem that starts with creatures that skim the moss from the surface. It came about when the area was filled with swamps and bogs, which were inhabited by the burrowing animals. As it dried out through continental drift, the burrowing creatures' presences disturbed the roots of normal plants and stopped them from growing properly there. The lack of large plants and the abundance of loose soil and tunnels kept out the large land animals from properly settling there. Waddaya think? -Eo I didn't say there weren't large herbivores. I just said they didn't live on the surface. :3 The main reason that there's few surface herbivores is the porous ground. They'd struggle getting around without... Well, struggling. Movement often alerts large predators, and the sort of movement a herbivore like that would make... There might be some creatures similar in size to a Brilla at most, though. -Eo 'Porous' soil doesn't refer to holes in limestone. It refers to great big metre-wide tunnels close to the surface by giant worm-like bug-snakes having a graze from underground. XD -Eo Caverns are made of rock. This is dirt. Dirt breaks more easily. The bug-snakes are there already, too, and are more liable to eat surface animals. And I need an excuse because tunneling creatures are cool. :3 -Eo Okie dokie. It's gonna be AWESOME! -Eo Herbivore looks derpy. DX -Eo Hey, Holben, wanna do a collab story on a series of expeditions to see if the (DIGGY DIGGY CARNIVORE FROM AGERIUL) are sophonts? I'm not really too sure on alien mannerisms, apart from my own. (Gah, space broke.) -Eo You can choose the expeditioners, since I'm not as... knowledgy on what sort of sophonts would be ideal. For some ideas, the creed-plains are tropical, humid, bare and loose-soiled. With giant creature tunnels, too. For the featured animals, the quekrel, anonymous predatory rel, rihglid, anonymous smaller herbivore apodothere, and robeka (diggy diggy carni) would probably be there. Do you have any (non-)aggresive species in Viperius that could meet the Tikhio? I want them to gain more ET contacts as they're actually quite interested in organics and life :P If you have any (preferebly more than one :) ) let me know Horakoeri, Ruler of stuff and Cataclyst of your Doom 11:21, May 20, 2012 (UTC) It doesn't have to be for a story. More for trade, research and allies :P Horakoeri, Ruler of stuff and Cataclyst of your Doom 11:29, May 20, 2012 (UTC) Zyrothans sound good, as they're the most trusted. What's the outcome of the expedition going to be, and how are they going to do it? I was thinking that the robeka could be like sophont dirt-orcas. -Eo Maybe the robeka could cause some problems, like learning how to sink the caravan's wheeled vehicles. And trying to eat the expeditioners. The robekas deserve the name 'killer dirt-whales' more than orcas deserve the name 'killer whales'. Get on a robeka's turf, and you're nommed if you can't avoid them. -Eo I've thought of a name for the story. How about 'Secrets in the earth' or 'Hidden in dirt', or something along those lines? -Eo Yeah, that's the best one. Can you make it, please? I'm in the middle of making anonymous carni rel and anonymous small herbivore apodothere. -Eo Well, I'm done with the drawings now. I'll go make it, with a prologue, too. Demotion As you may have noticed, my editing is limited. With my current machine, it takes an enormous ammoun of time and effort to edit anything, or to create new articles. For this reason, I am largely incapable of fulfilling my admin duties. I would appreciate it if you could change my user groups so that I'm no longer a admin or a bureucrat. I'd like to stay a rollback, though. :) Pinguinus impennis 15:00, May 24, 2012 (UTC) Thank you. It is unlikely that I will ever resume my former role on the wiki; you and Styro fill my niche very nicely. :) Also, I have decided to pursue a legitamate writing career, and thus I will be appearing less and less on this site. I'll finish my storiess, continue making a few more insignificant planets, but after December I think I'll disappear from the Internet altogether. BTW, I'd like to apologize for that time I made an Imp of myself on chat. It was a rough day, and I vented out some frustration at you guys. I'm sorry. Pinguinus impennis 16:13, May 24, 2012 (UTC) Could you please delete the Dante article? I no longer want it under the Creative Commons license. Pinguinus impennis 14:21, May 25, 2012 (UTC) No because I am clever with words ∞ ☉ ☽ QE 13:11, May 27, 2012 (UTC) Hey, Hol? What's the largest planet on the wiki? Or just Emenata... One of the planet's I'm making is a gas giant, at 70% of a brown dwarf's mass... would that be possible? Almost all of the other planets are pretty small, and the system had a large protoplanetary disc. Orangutans99 13:25, May 29, 2012 (UTC) Ok, thanks! Orangutans99 13:35, May 29, 2012 (UTC) HEy you think you can do chat? I have some science qeustions and need answes, and other things such as how we can use Styros plan to our own advantadge. Yuy168 00:05, May 30, 2012 (UTC) Deletion Hey, could you delete the Story: The Grail page? It kinda failed, and I have no intrest whatsoever in finishing it.Orangutans99 19:36, June 14, 2012 (UTC) Thanks a lot! Orangutans99 19:41, June 14, 2012 (UTC) Co-op? Hey, Holben. Can you help me out with the Bawk's first contact? Ping gave me permission to have the Salsenes as a contacter, although I was also thinking of the Atrenids. If can't do it because you're a bit swamped by Plan-related or RL-related or whatever-related stuff, it's fine. -Eo To be honest, I have no idea who made what apart from me and my stuff and Ping's Salsenes. Did you make the Atrenids? They were the main ones I wanted for first contact, since they're awesome. -Eo We can use the Salsenes, then. Unless you have anything specific you'd like to use. I think that a title for the story might be 'Joining Viperius' or something along those lines. -Eo HA! Thanks for the image. It's hilarious. My favorite thing about it is that you used a Zyrothan instead of a human. It adds uniqueness to the picture. :D FAILURE OF EPIC PROPORTIONS ADMITTED Please delete those articles about Rovaria. Not the planet though. I'll make them actual plants now. I made the Agiliar, the Basnal, and the Birnec, so those are 3 points, instead of 2.Orangutans99 19:42, June 23, 2012 (UTC) I dare you :D I dare you to read the stories of The Wraith. Maybe your IQ will drop to mine :D Also, do you perhaps play Diablo 3? If not, there would be a chance you won't understand the joke in episode 2 :P Horakoeri, Ruler of stuff and Cataclyst of your Doom 20:38, June 25, 2012 (UTC) I assume it didn't make you laugh then... :I Horakoeri, I am awesome (sometimes...) 21:10, June 25, 2012 (UTC) My Twik-Twikh picture I received a mail you deleted my Twik-Twikh picture. Reason? <:( And no, I'm not angry, it could be some banal reason... Horakoeri, I am awesome (sometimes...) 16:14, June 26, 2012 (UTC) I expected such thing, thus the reason I wasn't angry :P It's my fault, might've happened even more than once that I uploaded the same image instead of using the image that's on the wikia. Horakoeri, I am awesome (sometimes...) 16:18, June 26, 2012 (UTC) Void-Metal, deleted? Is the Void-Metal page deleted? If so, could you please send me the content. Place it on my talk page or something, I'm gonna surprise some guys on another wiki :P Also, could you tell me of a way to destroy it? So I could give them a mean to win, slightly, so I don't look invincible :P Horakoeri, I am awesome (sometimes...) 18:15, June 28, 2012 (UTC) Crossover? Good day, Holben. I've decided to come here to more formally pitch the idea of an inter-wiki crossover to you. Way back when, before me, SupCommMonroee and Krayfish migrated over to Omniverse, we had a crossover going on with the Spore Wiki, which was our technical sister wiki, being the SporeFanFic wiki. The idea was that my race, the Karnasaurs, most advanced in the galaxy, were experimenting in inter-universal travel when a terrorist cult among them, called Hashaeons, stole the prototype. Seeking to gather allies, the Hashaeons fired the prototype IU-D (InterUniversal Drive), creating 'The Aperture'. As soon as it opened, the SporeWiki force saw what was essentially a massive wormhole, and Karnasaur forces arrived to take out the Hashaeon and recover the prototype. Mistaking the Hashaeon for the victims, the SW forces attacked the KMF fleet, starting what we were going to call the War of the Aperture. Unfortunately, the project was never finished. Now however, we have a chance to use the same concept with different wikis. Wether or not we use the Aperture idea is up to you, of course, but I am rather fond of the idea of a crossover. Looking forward to your response. --It is so spoken, Nra 'Vadumee 23:11, June 29, 2012 (UTC) Glad to know you're up for it! I'll clear it with Kray, who is the only admin I've yet to run this by. However, he's always game for new stories. As for who to bring in, I'll leave it up to you and those interested in writing the crossover. I don't know enough of this wiki to make a decision like that. I'll let you know how the rest of Omniverse feels we should proceed. I assume you're game for the Aperture idea? In case you're interested in seeing it, you can find the unfinished husk of the original project here. It'll be good to get this crossover finished finally. It was intended to do alot of stuff, but now we can use it for other purposes. It'll be interesting to see what we resolve and what we start here. Looking forward to it. --It is so spoken, Nra 'Vadumee 00:13, July 1, 2012 (UTC) We'll do it on Omniverse, that's where the Aperture will open, so it'd make sense to host the story over there. I'll let you know when the rest of the admins are game for starting. --It is so spoken, Nra 'Vadumee 14:14, July 1, 2012 (UTC) Crossverse - mindless drivel I am writing will be writing a story. It's entirely unrelated to Multiverses in every which way, but does feature a place/object/thing that resembles and indeed is named the Crossverse. So I will need some details that I feel the article doesn't explain. First off, what actually is the Crossverse? Is it physical and exist in observable dimensions, or is it another feature of the multiversal fabric? What is travel in the Crossverse actually like? (No details for this particular query I'm afraid.) I suppose it would help to explain what my version of the Crossverse is in this particular story. It's easiest to imagine it as a sheet of paper with the thin edge facing your eyes. In this Crossverse, you can move around in time backwards and forwards along the "line" that the edge of the paper represents. You can move around in space by traveling up and down the surface of the flat sheet that points away from your eyes. I can make a diagram if that helps you visualize it. However, getting out of the Crossverse to your destination is much more difficult than getting into the Crossverse itself. It would be pretty easy to get in, actually (by reaching speeds equal to or greater than those found in large hadron colliders, it's a one-way ticket). The effect can be compared to a space shuttle: leaving our atmosphere, it's relatively fine; but it starts burning up on reentry without the necessary protection. You would need a fair amount of protection to break through the "wall" of this crossverse and exit it, such as maybe radiation shielding, similar to what you want when attempting to travel through a black/white hole like in some pieces of fiction. Answers and thoughts? ∞ ☉ ☽ QE 00:48, July 2, 2012 (UTC) Also holben&styrokickbutt.wikia.com is becoming a real possibility in my mind :P Eh, hol? How long is too long for a sapient page? I kinda got enveloped into my vorian page for a few hours and now there's like 30 paragraphs on physiology... I want to have a VERY long article on them, as they will be the center of a long story arc that I have. VERY long. Like 3 Skrappings. Sorry that was moi. Orangutans99 17:47, July 3, 2012 (UTC) YAY! There shall be no loading problems! Orangutans99 17:50, July 3, 2012 (UTC) Check out the latest at Forum:Multiverses if you could :) ∞ ☉ ☽ QE 17:52, July 4, 2012 (UTC) Holben we need to talk about AWC, now.Yuy168 09:03, July 5, 2012 (UTC) DON'T! Holben, I'm on Mibbs. Nevermind, I'm off Mibbs. Non-Holben story writers? Hey, Holben. I'm wanting to make an intro story for the Solstelek, like I do with every other sapient's First Contact, but I feel I've been continously spamming you with stories. You know anyone else who's probably willing to do a co-op, and has enough time on their hands (and won't go put something Planny in it)? Of course, if writing about giant earth-worms of death and other stuff with pointy teeth is helping you win the competition, or you want to be Zerg-rushed by stories for a Crowning Moment of Awesome at the end... -Eo Well, the Cybertooth bit has mostly come true, since I felt like having them in a story. I'll go ask Yuy, then. Thanks! -Eo Hey, can you help me with the lasers? Just FYI. And, how did you create those spaceships on the Aian article? They look really cool, and I want to have those in my Vorian spaceship articles. Thanks. Orangutans99 01:48, July 10, 2012 (UTC) As you know, I am rather bad with weaponry, so could you please help me with how lasers (and masers) operate? I believe I've hinted at this before, but now I'm directly asking you. Orangutans99 (talk) 14:04, July 11, 2012 (UTC) Beams Well, to think of it, I don't really know anything about lasers. Can you tell me the basic facts and what they do? Basically just realistic aperture sizes and other things for lasers and masers. Thank you.Orangutans99 (talk) 15:59, July 11, 2012 (UTC) Could you give reasonable sizes and amounts for the parts of the lasers? Also, do masers work in a similar way? And xasers? Ok, about my previous question: could you give some reasonable measurements for power sources and apertures et cetera? I wasn't asking about the handheld laser, I abandoned that idea long ago :'D... I'll just use about the same as the Aian article, with slightly toned down energy sources. Ok, how does a NUV laser with a 30MW power pack and a .75cm aperture sound? 4GW power pack, 5cm aperture? Masers with a power pack of 1.2GW and an aperture size of 0.09m? 35GW and 0.44m aperture? How much titanium do you think those would destroy? And also, how applicable are xasers on vehicles or spaceships as weaponry? Gasers?Orangutans99 (talk) 22:18, July 11, 2012 (UTC) Hox Halp I want some help making the Hox a very detailed and in depth page, with plausability in high amounts, If your not too busy with Orang I would greatly appreciate it. If you cant I might have to go invent a language or something... Yuy168 (talk) 00:43, July 12, 2012 (UTC) You used a 50GW power source on you heavy vehicle maser, while Crasher Dreadnaughts are only 26*46m in dimensions. I planned to have vehicles that were larger, since Vorians are around 3.5 meters tall. That would help, thanks! Orangutans99 (talk) 14:14, July 12, 2012 (UTC) You really think that the Vorians are only 100 years ahead? Orangutans99 (talk) 14:22, July 12, 2012 (UTC) D: So we're 100 years away from making an alcubierre drive?? YAY I'M GOING TO SPACE IN 100 YEARS But seriously, how much of an energy density would we have in 120 years or so?Orangutans99 (talk) 14:29, July 12, 2012 (UTC) Wait, are you ridiculing me with 'Handwavium' crap?!? Orangutans99 (talk) 14:30, July 12, 2012 (UTC) Well, OK, handwavium is basically the basis of everything on this wiki: K-Energy et cetera. Could I ramp up the Laoine tech, since they actually can travel between galaxies in around a year using their FTL? (Nanodiamond! :DD) Orangutans99 14:40, July 12, 2012 (UTC) Oh, yeah, I read Physics of the Future by Michio Kaku, and it was quite different than your view of the future... Orangutans99 (talk) 14:43, July 12, 2012 (UTC) I'm getting a bit more ambitious ;). I just need to be able to support a bit more force and energy density, so I can have nanodiamond. I think that the Laoine and their allies (Vorians and Rovians) should be intergalactic, along with the Yuharon. The Laoine are going to appear in a story involving intergalactic civs, so I need them to be able to fight. Anyways, they are each at least 1000 year old civilizations. If you think about it, if tech is exponential, why aren't the Verplaatsen around the level of at least VO's? Yeah, I kinda did use Handwavium to support quite a bit of Laoine tech, so they have a sort of heat sink that allows them to take quite a lot of energy. Their maximum speed is around 110 thousand c'', so that would be pretty hot inside. One idea I thought about was to have a bunch of drones inside of the bubble, which were deployed to take in heat until they were vaporised. Would that be feasable? I do need some nanodiamond for missile designs that I made, and it would make a lot of space battles easier to write. Could I use it? Pretty please? New Section for Navigation Issues Well, first, the Vorians have been in space for 1000 or so years, that's what I meant. Well, more like 800. The Laoine have been there for 1400 or so. Think about it, in the last 200 years, we've gone from having no lightbulbs in our homes to shooting probes to pluto. Imagine an exponential function with another 1000 years, and that's where the Laoine would be. Verplaatsen are 8 billion years old. That's a long time... The nanodiamond missiles are for something I called the 'Pendragon Missile' for a Vorian weapon (for some reason I'm obsessed with Arthurian legend names...) which uses a multi-stage projectile. First, a bunch of squashing copper would smash into a hull, cracking or vaporising parts of it with around 3GT of force. A nanodiamond (look, there it is) projectile would self accelerate itself to around 0.5''c, then use a rotary induction device to drill through around twice its length into a spaceship's hull. Then it would explode with a 20GT antimatter charge, vaporising the ship. That's why I need to ramp up their tech. Also, I made up the Mordred Pulse, which is an EMP cannon requiring around 500TW or maybe even a PW of electricity. The Mehv cannon would have to have a source of antimatter which would be around the level of a low-medium class X civ to power at full amount, and my secret Tristam Bomb requires quite a lot of energy as well. In other words, I need to make them class X, and make them have some sort of ability to murder other class X's. Anyways, if you look at most class X civs, they have the same, or even less, tech as the Laoine and Vorians (except for yours, of course.) or are not as detailed. I'll put up the space weaponry for now, I've done most all of the previously mentioned weapons except the tristam bomb. Orangutans99 (talk) 15:22, July 12, 2012 (UTC) Now the stuff is up. Orangutans99 (talk) 15:26, July 12, 2012 (UTC) About the EMP's - could they be launched with a ton of air? They would then be in contact with the matter of the ship. Ok, I could slow the missile to 0.04''c''. Hmm, I thought that the antimatter charge would be a bit big, I'll change it to 1GT at most. The Laoine would have more tech than now if I can improve them to class X, so I would beef up their article (only in tech, not anything else :D) Augh, this is getting rather hard... Orangutans99 (talk) 15:39, July 12, 2012 (UTC) In response to message sent a few mins before mine: Yeah, I kinda want to make them around 5/10 where Aians are 8/10, so I'm going to decrease a bit of energy. The Laoine would have about the same weapons, but a bit more compact and advanced. The gorkhan have been in space for 500 years or so, and they're kinda stagnating with tech due to their religion. Zeinestrel have too many far-fetched plans, and keep on losing the the Yuharon. So basically the Laoine are the magical saviours. They're the only reason the Zeinestrel haven't been eradicated, since the Yuharon need to give around 70% of their fighting fleets to fight the Laoine and co. Orangutans99 (talk) 15:43, July 12, 2012 (UTC) So, how many MT of force would a decent-sized missile's antimatter charge produce? Assuming 80% efficiency. Orangutans99 (talk) 15:47, July 12, 2012 (UTC) I don't mind having 10 ton missiles, since they're now only travelling at 0.02''c''. Maybe 20 tons max. Orangutans99 (talk) 15:49, July 12, 2012 (UTC) Ok, how much antimatter could a 1.5 ton shell with 60% efficiency antimatter do, to (slightly) even out the optimism? The squashing copper would weigh 1 ton, so it would be a 2.5 ton missile. They're going to be a class X, (correct?) so they could probably launch it from a rail system which accelerates it to .05''c. Would that be feasable (it's only for the largest frigates or bigger)? Orangutans99 15:59, July 12, 2012 (UTC) Would it be feasable to have a 8 ton shell with 4 tons of squashing copper, with previously mentioned efficiency (60%)? And if it is, how many GT would it produce? Ok, how about the previous questions? Also, I think we could have another competition to see who can make the most high-quality articles. Just a short challenge with a small prize. Orangutans99 (talk) 16:04, July 12, 2012 (UTC) Oi, what about this question? Would it be feasable to have a 8 ton shell with 4 tons of squashing copper, with previously mentioned efficiency (60%)? And if it is, how many GT would it produce? I asked it earlier, but you didn't answer. What about the same with 40% effiiciency? (That would be realistic, so if it's good enough, I'd use it) Orangutans99 (talk) 16:09, July 12, 2012 (UTC) Heh, sorry. You previously said that it was a waste of time to put in antimatter, but it's a multi-staged projectile, designed to destroy ships directly. When you directly explode on the hull of a nanodiamond ship, the nanodiamond can absorb quite a lot of the shock. However, when you use the antimatter, it can destroy the ship from the inside. Orangutans99 (talk) 16:15, July 12, 2012 (UTC) Hmm, well, it's for destroying the center of dreadnaughts and battleships. The copper travels at .3''c, which delivers 2.07 GT of force, and is basically the best of the mass drivers on ships (they can only be supported by battleships and larger) while the missile travels at 0.01''c'', not a lot of force. It drills into the ship, until it is at the center, where it detonates, destroying either the engines, radiators, energy storage, etc. Orangutans99 (talk) 16:27, July 12, 2012 (UTC)